


Eremin Week 2016

by rimle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eremin Week, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot, armin has chickens, armin saving eren, cute babies being cute babies, eren's a sexy mermaid, let's see how fast you'll guess what the third one's about, no dick touching though, tfw your instructor is hot af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little fics for Eremin week!</p><p>Day 1: Pirates/Mermaids<br/>Day 2: Manga/Anime<br/>Day 3: Video games<br/>Day 4: Historical/Medieval<br/>Day 5: Supernatural/ Monster<br/>Day 6: Disney<br/>Day 7: Sports<br/>~update~</p><p>I will be finishing this BUT it will take a bit longer. Could be a lot longer. But maybe i'll get this shit doen someday~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear you calling my name

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the ereri week, but at least I managed to remember this one!
> 
> I will post stuff late, for I am in the middle of a sea of stress and responsibilities, and I'm doing my best not to drown. Though writing these little fics has been a good way to get my mind off things. So yay.
> 
> My tumblr's humanityssweetest ~
> 
> Let me know if you like any of the fics, I'd love to hear your thoughts! ^^
> 
> And I'm gonna say this now and not in the end of every chapter: Thank you for reading! ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Pirates/Mermaids
> 
> Armin sails with a group of pirates and keeps them safe from the mermaids. Until he meets one he can't protect himself from, that is.

After weeks of sunshine and calm waters, dark clouds concurred the sky and the upcoming thunder made the air feel heavy. Men were shouting at each other, all of them getting ready for what would be coming.

Armin smiled at the gray sky, for he liked storms. Soon he could sneak into the captain's cabin again and study his maps, looking for new lands to visit and waters to explore. In the middle of the howling wind and raging waves, no one would hear him, no one could drag him away from his peace.

And even if someone happened to see him sneaking into the cabin, they weren't going to remember it afterwards. The song of the mermaids made sure of that.

Every time a storm hit them, the mermaids were there. Pirates were easy targets already, but the storm and the fear it caused in even the toughest ones, it made them submissive for the calls of the mermaids, the promises of love and freedom beyond their imagination.

Of course that wasn't what you got if you followed a mermaid. You would die. And no one wanted that. 

While half of the crew was still preparing the ship, the other half was getting ready to be tied up. Into the mast, into their beds, Armin would tie them up into anything, for as long as they were safe and unable to jump into the sea.

No one knew why the mermaids didn't affect Armin.

Sure, the mermaids were beautiful and their song was catchy, but none of it made Armin feel like the stories described. The intense longing and affection towards the sea creatures, the irresistible desire to kiss the beauty before him...

None of it. Never. He hadn't even known he _should_ feel it, not before he had heard others talking about it.

Many said there was something wrong with Armin, for it was nearly impossible to resist mermaids. But how could something that did nothing to harm you be wrong?

If it wasn't for Armin, all of the crew would have been dragged into the ocean long ago. It was the only reason he was still on board.

When they had stolen him from his home many years ago, they had though he was a young girl, pretty enough to please the lonely pirates.

None of them had been willing to touch him after they had found out he didn't have breasts. That had sounded good to Armin, but it had also meant he would be thrown overboard.

The first storm had hit them just then, and when Armin had saved three men from joining the mermaids, the pirates had decided to keep him alive. So he lived under the deck, cleaning off dirt and vomit, sometimes helping in the kitchen.

And during storms, like this one, he kept everyone safe.

Because otherwise they would feed him to the sea monster. Such a loving family he had with the pirates.

Armin had everyone tied up when the first raindrops hit the deck. He left them alone with the mermaids who had already started their song.

After exploring the captain's cabin for a good fifteen minutes, Armin had to go to make sure the ropes were tight enough. He tried to ignore the screams and the swears and the names the pirates were calling him for not letting them join their sweet angels of doom.

After the safety check, Armin noticed a mermaid lying on their ship, many feet from the nearest man. She had probably landed there after riding a huge wave. Stuff like that happened sometimes, Armin just had to throw her overboard before she would wake up.

Armin walked closer to see if she was alive. He saw the fin, long and gray, icky and slimy from the salty water, but as Armin's eyes glanced at the rest of the body, at the chest that moved slowly along with the breathing, he realized this fish wasn't half a woman at all.

It was a boy. An incredibly beautiful boy, to be exact.

Armin felt his heartbeat heavy as he studied the face of the creature.

He was like nothing Armin had ever seen before. He was like a fine treasure, delivered for Armin from the depths of the unknown world. He looked like the god of all things lovely, and Armin couldn't handle it.

Even when just standing there, it was hard for him to keep his breath steady.

So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He kissed him.

Yes, Armin kissed the unconscious mermaid. Merman. Merboy. Merperson. _Whatever he was called_ , it didn't matter, he was gougers, and Armin just _had to_.

When he gave the kiss, Armin was greeted with a moving pair of lips. He jumped back and saw the mermaid wide awake, bright blue green eyes teasing him, his wide mouth now twisted in a crooked smile.

"You tricked me!" Armin said, though, looking at the face in front of him, he didn't remember why it was a bad thing.

"And you liked it." The merangel's voice made Armin's heart wish it could jump out of his chest and swim around the ship.

Armin managed to express _"How?What?Why?"_ with only few blinks and an open mouth.

"I saw you earlier", the mermaid explained. "And I had to climb up here to see if you'd show your cute face again."

Armin swallowed.

He laughed. Holy shit, that was a perfect laugh, Armin never wanted it to stop.

"You're adorable", was said between the laughter.

Armin opened his mouth, but no words come out.

"Come on", the mermaid encouraged him. "I wouldn't mind another one."

That was all Armin needed to hear.

It didn't take many kisses to make Armin forget he should have been checking on the crew.

He wanted more, he _needed_  more, and if this was what the others had been talking about, if this was what they felt when they were with women, Armin couldn't even start to imagine their agony.

The poor pirates were forced to stay on board, knowing this was all waiting for them in the waves, hearing the mermaids calling for them.

Armin was sure he would bite off his rope if he were one of those tied to the ship. Because nothing, _nothing_ would come on his way now.

He collided with his merman, greedily accepting the soft fin against himself, begging for those strong hands to feel all of him.

The kisses were deep, they tasted like the sea and freedom. Armin's nails sank into the skin, but the other one didn't seem to mind, as he only pressed closer into Armin's touch.

The heavy rain mixing up with sweat, the mermaid rolled over, letting Armin feel his whole weight on him. He gently bit Armin's lower lip, and Armin couldn't comprehend all the things it did to him and his body.

It was crazy. It was wonderful. It was _perfect_.

Armin felt a chuckle against his mouth. "It's Eren."

Armin's voice came out hoarse. "W-what?"

"My name", Eren whispered as he moved to press his lips on Armin's ear. "If you're going to be that loud, you might as well call me by my name."

The softness against his ear made Armin's legs numb. "Eren."

Eren kissed his neck, moving down to breathe on his chest. "Yes."

Okay then.

"Armin."

"Huh?"

"If I'm going to make you moan", Armin said, moving back on top of Eren, spreading his legs on each side of him. He leaned close to Eren's face to tell him: "I want to be sure to hear you calling my name, too."

Eren barely had time to flash him a challenging grin, before Armin attacked his lips, pulling him up against him and moving his hands low on Eren's back, to the spot where skin changed into fin.

Eren seemed to like that.

With all that was going on, Armin would have forgotten his own name if Eren hadn't whispered it to him, hadn't spoken it between their kisses, so hot, so soft and sweet Armin felt like crying.

But he didn't mind, didn't care, for everything was perfect just here, just now.

He couldn't hear the voices of his crew, nor did he notice when those voices went silent. 

Only when Eren let go of him did he see the storm coming to it's end.

"This was fun", Eren stated with a smile. "Thank you."

Armin was too busy catching his breath to come up with an answer that would include actual words.

Eren placed his palm on Armin's cheek for few seconds, then turned to drag himself back into the sea, back to his home.

Armin felt like screaming.

 _No_ , he wanted to say. _Don't leave me._

Instead, what come out of his mouth was: "Aren't you going to invite me into the ocean with you?"

Eren shook his head. "No. Unlike my sisters, I like my human alive and breathing."

Armin wasn't sure if he should believe him, but frankly, he didn't care. It didn't matter if he was to fall into the waves, never to see the sun again. For as long as he was with this gorgeous being, he would be fine.

To be honest, he felt more devastated by the fact that Eren was leaving him behind than the possibility of death by drowning.

Eren smiled at the disappointed look on Armin's face.

"Call me during the next storm", he said. "I'll be listening."

Then he was gone. As suddenly as he had appeared, he now vanished with the waves, leaving Armin alone with the pirates waking up from their trance. He was gone, and Armin missed him already.

But Eren was never gone from Armin's mind, not for a second after they parted, not for a moment as the weeks and the months passed by.

Even if Armin knew it had probably just been the mermaids' magic. Even if he knew it probably hadn't been real. 

But why did it feel like the most real thing in the whole wide world?

And why would he not allow himself the one thing that made him happy? Eren hadn't tried to kill him, so why should he be scared? There had been nothing wrong in what he had done. In what they both had done.

How could something that had felt so good be bad?

So he kept Eren in his mind, cherished the memory of him late at nights, quietly wishing to meet him in his dreams.

No one asked why his smile was brighter than ever when the dark clouds finally came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin remembers Eren afterwards because Eren didn't sing the mermaids' song to him.


	2. Rope's length away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Manga/Anime universe 
> 
> Sanzoku no musume Ronja
> 
> Eren and Armin try to find their way home through a mysterious fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never heard of Sanzoku no musume Ronja? That's okay, for I will use this chance to tell you to _go watch it right now._ I swear, it's the sweetest most cute thing you'll witness. It's a beautiful story about a friendship between these two wonderful kids, and it's sweet and cute and it makes me so happy I cry. Seriously, my favorite thing in the world.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I don't know how much I should explain the plot... Basically, Birk's (or in this case Armin's) clan has invaded the other half of the Mattis' castle, and the robber clan living in the other half isn't happy about it. The kids of the clans run around the woods and eventually become friends, despite their families being rivals.
> 
> This is one scene from the anime, Eren as Ronja and Armin as Birk. It's one of my (many) favorite scenes, one where they aren't exactly friends yet, but definitely getting there.
> 
> So the dialogue (and some other stuff) is all from the anime (or the book it's based on).

"Eren!" Eren heard Armin call from behind him. Why wouldn't that little piece of shit just leave him alone?

"What do you want?" Eren called back, not slowing down his fast pace.

But Armin was already next to him. "This fog frightens me a little."

"Oh?" Eren asked. "You're afraid you can't find your way back to your stolen home and your band of filthy thieves? That's too bad. You can go share a cave with a fox, or something."

"You're tough as a stone, robber's son." Armin's words were followed by a short laugh. "But you know your way in these woods better than I do. Can I hold the edge of your tunic until we get out of the forest?"

"I don't think so", Eren said, but took his small leather rope and handed the other end to Armin. "Here. Take this. But I warn you, keep at rope's length away from me."

Armin took the end and smiled. "Whatever you say, angry robber's son!"

And on they went, and Armin stayed at rope's length, just as Eren had ordered. They had to be careful, for if they stepped off from the path, they would get lost in the fog, and who knew what would happen to them then.

The longer they walked, the more odd the forest around them got. Soon fog was so very thick, it was like all life had fallen silent and died. It didn't feel like the forest Eren knew and loved. It was creepy, and Eren could feel something hiding in there, something unfamiliar and dangerous.

But there was no way he would show Armin he was scared.

"Armin!" Eren called for him to speed up. The sooner they got out of there the better. "Armin!"

There was no answer, there was no one coming to him through the fog.

They had stopped.

 _It's okay. I'll be home soon,_  Eren told himself, but it did little to calm him down.

Then he heard the laugh. He heard the song. It was sweet and beautiful, the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

And it was calling for him.

He saw the little children, the little creatures of the forest, running and playing around them in the fog, not scared at all. The children were free, they were having fun.

Had there been a reason to be scared?

They called for Eren, asked him to join them. 

"I'm coming", Eren breathed and stepped forward, following the children, their laugh and their lovely song.

He was taken back by the rope, it forced him to fall down on the grass.

"Eren!" someone shouted and ran to kneel next him. "Eren, what are you doing?"

Armin?

Why did he sound so anxious? There was nothing wrong.

"Eren! Eren, don't listen to them", Armin's voice told him. "If you follow the unearthly ones, you'll be lost forever!"

Lost?

There was a hand on Eren's shoulder, shaking him as if he were asleep. "Eren!"

Why didn't Armin just shut up and go away?

"You must not follow them. Eren, you know that, right?"

Knew what?

The children, they were calling for him, they wanted him to go with them. The song was strong, the sound of it filled Eren with determination.

"Yes, I'm coming", Eren told them as he stood up. "I'm coming!"

"Don't!" Armin screamed from somewhere very close to him.

Why was there a hand gripping Eren's wrist? Was it Armin's? Why didn't Armin let him follow the song?

It made Eren feel so angry. "Let me go!"

He tried to get free, but Armin only held him tighter, now taking his other hand, too.

"Let me _go!_ " Eren screamed, twisting his hand free and hitting the one trying to keep him from joining the children.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Armin told him, taking the hits and fighting back as Eren pulled himself further from him.

They were calling for him. Louder, and louder.

He had to go.

"I'll go", Eren cried. "Let me go!"

As the song got intense, Eren felt calm happiness and numbing warmth flowing through him.

He couldn't understand why he was still here and not there.

"Yes", he said into the fog, hoping the children would wait for him. "Yes, I'm coming!"

"No! You shouldn't."

Was that one still here? Still holding on Eren's hands? Why? Why did he want to make Eren so angry and sad?

"Let me go!"

Eren hit the boy again, fought for his freedom. He wanted to leave, he needed to go.

Armin didn't let him, didn't let go of him. And suddenly, there was a pair of arms around Eren, holding him still, despite his cries, despite his struggling.

"No!" Eren screamed, trying to push Armin back. "You must let me go!"

Eren scratched the boy's cheek with his nails, managed to bite him.

It only made the hug stronger. 

"Let me go!" Eren cried, tears streaming down his cheek, he was despaired to step away into the fog. "Let me go, _let me go!_ "

He screamed and cried, but Armin held him tight, until his words were only exhausted whispers in the air. Eren fell down on his knees, the arms never leaving him, the song around them slowly disappearing into nothingness.

\---

When Eren opened his eyes the sky was blue, the forest familiar as ever.

Had there been something wrong? Had something happened... What was he doing here, anyway?

He saw Armin standing in front of him.

"Hey!" Eren shouted at him. "I said rope's length away!"

When Armin turned to face him, Eren noticed the bite mark and the scratches on his cheeks. How had those ended up in there?

Eren frowned. "Have you been bitten by a fox?"

At that, Armin laughed, and handed him back his rope.

"Thank you", Armin said, his smile joyful and friendly, annoying as always. "I'm fine now, I can find my way home from here."

Eren took the rope and stared at the boy, not sure how he should feel. He still wanted to hate Armin, that was what he was supposed to do, that was what that useless little crap deserved.

But, for some reason, Eren found it difficult to think ill of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts! ^^


	3. Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Video games universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew more about video games. I'd really love to write them into some epic video game world. And maybe then this wouldn't be so short...
> 
> But I gotta save time somewhere.

Armin didn't know where Eren had come from.

All of a sudden he had just been there, all perfect and beautiful, like he was made just for Armin. That brown hair, just like Armin liked, those amazing eyes, just like Armin had dreamt.

For some reason, Armin knew his name was Eren Jäger. Eren was now his roommate.

They chatted, just casually, nothing too deep. Eren pointed out the nice armchair Armin had, Armin mentioned something about a space rocket.

Armin didn't remember he owned a guitar, but there it was now, it appeared right next to them. Armin listened as Eren played and learned a new level of his skill. Though, it had still sounded horrible.

Eren discussed latest games with him, Armin nodded and laughed, agreeing with everything he said.

With every moment they shared, their friendship level seemed to increase.

Then Eren had to take a shower, most likely because he reeked so bad there was physical stink rising from him. Armin followed him and stood in the middle of the bathroom for a while, staring at the shower, waiting for Eren to wash himself clean.

Eren was ready in no time, which was great, since Armin had a dozen things in his mind, things he needed to say and things he needed to do to Eren.

The shower broke and water flooded in, but it was okay. Every time something broke, it somehow vanished, and a new and shiny one appeared on it's place.

Eren moved to sit on the couch. For a while Armin wasn't sure if should he just "sit" or "sit together" with Eren. But in the end, he did end up next to Eren, and Eren started a telling him a funny story. Armin laughed with him.

Armin thought about Eren's face, he thought about the bed in the room next door. Was he sleepy or was it something else? It was a very nice bed.

All Armin could think about was how bad he wanted to kiss Eren. But why wouldn't? He totally should. Why didn't he kiss him already? Could he? On the couch?

He didn't have time to try before Eren jumped up and headed to the fridge. Armin followed and patiently waited for Eren to eat his cereal.

Armin noticed he was hungry, too. And tired, and filthy.

And in one second it was all good again, as if someone knew a cheat code to make all Armin's needs go away.

All his needs, except his sudden need for Eren.

Armin offered him a rose.

Wait, what? 

At this point Armin had gotten used to stuff like this happening, so he just rolled with it.

Eren took the rose, and with that something new increased between them.

The rose disappeared, for Eren needed his hands to strike a sexy pose.

Armin was _sold_.

He told a dirty joke.

Eren laughed, and immediately after his laugh, before neither of them could do anything else, Armin gave Eren the first kiss.

So they kissed, and after that Eren moved on to compliment Armin's appearance.

But Armin rushed to kiss him again, this time with passion, apparently.

The guy had appeared into his house just minutes (or had it been hours?) ago, yet Armin couldn't stop touching him, couldn't stop kissing him. It didn't make any sense, but at the same time it made all the sense in their world.

He asked Eren to be his boyfriend.

When Eren said yes, they kissed some more, Eren whispered seductively, Armin held his hands.

Armi had a feeling that some mighty force above, the one responsible for his life and his choices, must have been very pleased at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wish I still had the sims so I could have played this for real.
> 
> "something new increased between them" why must I have such a dirty mind, please tell me I'm not alone.
> 
> I used these ([1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppB06wG7eu8),[2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR50mHVONg8),[3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxWSseTnHkQ)) video's for reference. I also noticed while writing that I might have mixed stuff from the sims 3&4, but I decided not to care.


	4. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Historical/Medieval au
> 
> Eren and his father help a boy and his sick grandfather. Eren doesn't like seeing the sweet boy so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Finland's country side somewhere around the years 1866-1868. On those years many people died of diseases and stuff. But I mean, this isn't (too) angsty one, no one dies. I just put the babies in there for the historical setting.

It was the coldest night of the year, so Eren was a bit surprised when he heard the knock on their door.

They had just been going to bed, he and his Father, but then again, they were always prepared to leave at moment's notice. As only doctor in the near by areas, Dr. Jäger was a busy man.

Eren wet to get the door while his Father went to get his bag of medical stuff.

"Good evening", said the blonde boy behind the door, though, it was closer to midnight than the evening. "Is this Dr. Jäger's house?"

The boy had wrapped himself in an old looking cloak, his head and feet bare. Poor little thing, he had to be freezing.

"Yes", Eren said. "Come in."

The boy hurried in, and Eren shut the door, not letting any more snow come in.

"It's my Gradfather", the boy explained, his voice already shaking with tears. "I think he has a fever, he doesn't want to eat or drink, he just sleeps in his bed all day, and I don't know what to do." He broke down in tears. "He's the only thing I have. If he... He looks really bad and I don't know what I can do. Please, can you help me?"

"Don't worry, son", Dr. Jäger said from behind Eren. "We will help your grandfather. What's your name? Do you live far?"

The boy wiped his nose. "Armin Arlert. And we live about three hours on horseback from here, sir."

He had travelled that far, in a snow storm, in the middle of the night? Eren was shocked, but also impressed.

About two years ago Father had let Eren come with him to meet his patients. Eren helped and he learned, so he would one day be a doctor himself.

But never had he traveled that far.

They wasted no time, they followed Armin and his thin horse through the snow with their own horses. The ride was long, but so was the night, and when they reached Armin's home, the sun was yet to rise.

It was a humble house, only one room around the fire place.

Armin took them to his grandfather, a pale old man covered in blankets on a small bed. His eyes were closed, he was sleeping peacefully but awfully still.

Father checked the breathing. He said nothing, that meant the man was still alive.

"Fever you said", Dr. Jäger asked Armin.

"Yes." Armin had found himself a small blanket and was drying his feet on it. "He's hot but then he's cold. I try to keep him warm so he would feel more comfortable."

Father nodded and opened his bag. "I'll take it from here. Why don't you go rest, you've had a rough night."

Armin didn't look like he would be able to sleep yet.

"Eren", Dr. Jäger called. "Will you get me some water?"

"Yes, Father." 

"Our well is frozen, but I have melted snow for water", Armin said, already standing next to Eren, holding a bucket full of half melted snow. "Will this be alright?"

"That'll work well", Dr. Jäger said. "Let Eren take care of it."

Armin didn't, he followed Eren, helped him to get the fire going and watched as the snow slowly melted in the bucket they had placed in front of the fire.

They sat on the freezing floor, on the both sides of the snow.

"I'm sorry", Armin said after a while of silence. "We don't have much firewood to use. I know it would be best if we could boil the water."

His words flew away with the peaceful cracking of the flames, the orange light illuminating his soft features along with the whole room.

Eren stole little glimpses, whenever he thought Armin couldn't see, he watched him, unsure why he was even doing it. Other than just for the fact that Armin was really nice to look at.

The other boy seemed so sweet, so kind and smart, and Eren felt awful seeing him so stressed.

"Don't worry", Eren told him. "Father is a great doctor."

"I know", Armin said, his voice hardly loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Your grandfather will be okay in no time", Eren continued.

"I know", Armin whispered again, now lifting his teary eyes to Eren. "Thank you."

Eren turned to stare at the snow and tried to bite back a smile because firstly: this was not a time for smiling, and secondly: why was he even smiling?

"Eren, the water?" Dr. Jäger asked.

Eren moved his hair back from his forehead. It was getting warm enough near the fire. "It's almost done."

After few minutes more, Eren carried the bucket now full of water next to the bed and to his Father.

It seemed like it would be a routine check, so Eren decided there was probably not much for him to learn. When his father didn't seem to disagree, Eren went to sit next to Armin into the other corner of the tiny home.

"Your name was Eren, right?"

Eren smiled at the sound of his own name coming from Armin's lips. "Yes."

"I'm Armin. I figured we didn't really indruduce our selves properly."

Eren nodded, this time letting his smile show. "Nice to meet you, Armin."

"Nice to meet you too, Eren."

"I like your home", Eren noted. He tried to distract himself from that cute face by looking anywhere else. "Very... homey."

Armin let out a short chuckle. "Thank you. We build it ourselves."

"Really?" It wasn't that uncommon to build your own house, but an old man and a young boy?

"Yeah. I mean, my parents helped."

"Where are your parents now?"

"Dead."

"Oh." Eren cursed himself for asking that. Of course something had happened to Armin's parents, either they were dead or they had abandoned them. Why else would they leave this kid alone with a sick grandfather? "I'm sorry."

When his eyes found their way back to Armin, the other boy had started full on crying again.

"Hey", Eren whispered, wondering whether he should or could put his arm around the him. Would Armin find it creepy or comforting? "It'll be okay."

They were sitting so close to each other that Armin didn't need to lean too far to rest his head on Eren's shoulder. "Thank you."

Eren was sure he would never move from that spot.

And he didn't, he stayed there for as long as Armin would need him to. Poor little thing, how long had it been since the last time Armin had been next to another person? Other than his (sick) grandfather?

How long had it been since Armin had had someone to comfort him?

"You okay?" Eren asked after Armin had been silent for a some time.

"Yeah", Armin breathed. "Would you like some bread? I baked it yesterday."

Eren couldn't help the chuckle coming out of his mouth.

He heard Armin letting out a tired, but sincere laugh. "What's so funny?" Armin asked him.

"The picture of you baking", Eren admitted. 

"How's that funny?" But Armin laughed again, this time a bit louder. "You don't even know me."

"And yet there you are, leaning on me like was your best friend", Eren noted. 

"Oh." Armin showed no signs of moving away. "You got a point. I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Eren ordered. "Actually, why won't you sleep for a while? Rest, like my Father told you to."

Armin sighed. "Maybe I should."

"You should."

Eren gently helped Armin lay down and rest his head on his lap, because no way was he letting that pure blonde hair touch the filthy floor ever again.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you comfortable."

Armin snorted. "You think I would be comfortable with my head on your crotch?"

"Of course", Eren laughed.

Armin didn't argue.

He fell asleep, Eren carefully played with his hair as he dreamed. It felt so natural, so safe to have Armin there. Eren didn't want to question it.

He didn't dare to close his eyes, for he didn't want to miss even the tiniest moment with this boy.

The morning came, but the sun stayed down. Father was washing his hands and packing his bag.

And Armin was still asleep on Eren's lap.

"We need to wake him up so I can tell how we'll continue from here", Dr. Jäger said to Eren.

"Tell me what?" Armin mumbled through his sleep. Eren found his hand on Armin's hair again, calming him down as he whispered: "Is Grandfather okay?"

"He will be", Dr. Jäger assured. He knelt down to them. "Remember to give him food and water. I'll be leaving now, for I got another patient I need to go check."

Armin nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes awake.

"I will be back in couple of days", Dr. Jäger told him. "You and your grandfather should be fine while I'm gone, but I would feel better if Eren stayed here with you, just in case. That is, of course, if it's fine with you."

Eren stared at his Father, then at Armin who was still nodding.

"It's fine", Armin said. "Thank you."

He didn't look at Eren, but he did smile. And that was enough.

So his Father left, leaving the two of them alone. 

"We have chicken's", Armin said to Eren before an awkward silence could take control. "You want to go meet them? I need to go collect the eggs, anyway."

Eren smiled. "Sure."

Armin led him out and to the tiny house full of chickens and one rooster.

"Hilda is the oldest", Armin started babbling. He had found a small basket and carried it between his hands as took an egg from Hilda's nest. "She's the lady who keeps the others in order. Alma here can be a pain on her bad days, but most of the time she's just hanging out with Wilma and Tuulikki. Together they can behave. Though, when Ukko walks past them it's suddenly a fight for his attention."

Eren felt his heart filling up with affection as he listened Armin talk about the chickens for the whole time it took them to collect the eggs. It was amazing how much he cared for those birds, it was like they were a big family, just as important as any human.

Soon the basket was full, and Armin stopped in the middle of the chickens. The happiness that had glowed on his face while he had been telling about the chickens was gone, and all that was left was the worry that made him look so young and vulnerable.

"I don't know how we're going to pay you", Armin said quietly, squeezing the basket in his hands. "We have very little money. If... I mean, we could give you eggs, but that's hardly a payment at all."

Eren placed his hand on top of Armin's, and smiled as the boy looked at him with adorable confusion.

"Don't worry about it." His voice calm, Eren underlined every word with the warm look he gave to Armin. "It's not a problem at all, we'll figure something out."

The tears were back in Armin's eyes, but his lips were smiling, grateful for everything that had happened in the past eight hours.

Armin fixed his grip on the basket while saying: "Come on then. You must be hungry. Let's have breakfast."

"Let's." Eren agreed and let go of Armin's hand, though, he didn't exactly want to.

But surely there would be another chance to touch him, even if just to comfort him, to make him know he wasn't alone.

Eren's Father had probably seen that Armin needed someone to be there for him. Eren had stayed here to look after Armin's grandfather, but maybe even more than that he would be taking care of Armin.

And he'd be damn happy to do that.

Before they got out into the world full of white snow glittering in the rising sun, Armin turned to give Eren one last grin.

"I hope you like eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grisha totally ships it.
> 
> So as I already added in the summary, these last fics will come really late. But they will be coming. I'm sorry...
> 
> Thank you for sticking around! ^^


End file.
